Mercedes Little
Mercedes Little is the daughter of the Little Mermaid. She was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Character Personality Mercedes is a sweet and caring girl and very passionate about her goals. She is a very determined individual and will push herself to get things done. Though she doesn't have a voice to speak with she has a lot to say. She gets discouraged when others don't understand her sign language but she'll do whatever it takes to get her message across. She loves to get involved at school and meet new people. Appearance Mercedes has fair skin and dark blue eyes. Her hair is orange and burnt orange with orange-red highlights. It is wavy and usually messy. She is 5 ft 3 in tall. Fairy Tale Mercedes' story is The Little Mermaid, originally written by Hans Christian Andersen. A version of it can be found here. Mercedes was born with a mermaid tail but no longer has it to prepare her for her story. Her tail was taken away when she was very young along with her voice. Mercedes can no longer speak or regain her tail until she takes her mother's place in her story but she isn't too upset about it. She can't swim very well without her tail but she much prefers dancing, though she has weak ankles that give out on her after a while. She wraps them up in seaweed bandages which help with the pain. Relationships Family Mercedes is close to her mother and doesn't know her father. Her mother, once a mermaid, was turned into a daughter of the air (an angel) at the end of her story. Mercedes doesn't get to see her very much but they have a strong bond. Friends Mercedes is friends with her roommate Xia. She is a very friendly person and strives to make lots of friends. Pet Mercedes has a talking seagull that was trained to translate her sign language for others. The seagull is a little dumb and confused and sometimes misinterprets what Mercedes is saying. Romance Mercedes is in love with a prince at school but he doesn't pay her much notice. It's her dream to win his love before she has to take her pledge to be the next Little Mermaid. She finds it challenging to get his attention without actually speaking to him but she is persistent and won't give up so easily. Outfits Basic Mercedes wears a light blue sailor suit type sundress with a bubble pattern, fishnet and rope details, and light blue and sea foam green ruffles. She wears a seaweed and seashell headband with her hair in a long fishtail braid tied off with a starfish hairtie. She wears a pair of turquoise sandals and seaweed wraps around her ankles. She has light blue eye makeup and pink lipstick. Legacy Day TBA Notes *Mercedes is a Rebel. *She is mute and communicates through sign language. *She is in love with her prince but he is interested in someone else and doesn't know she exists. Gallery Mercedes little.png|Mercedes' Basic outfit Mercedes card.png − Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Sera's OCs Category:Mermaids Category:The Little Mermaid